


Adrien the Beast

by nobu_akuma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Depression, Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kinda, Magic, Nino is a Knight :), Past Domestic Violence, References to Depression, Vomiting, i have no idea where this is going tbh, oh well lol, sorta - Freeform, tags seriously subject to change, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Started as a quick little Beauty and the Beast AU drabble with a twist but who knows where it will go?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 37





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!

Adrien sighed as yet another noble woman offered him her hand in marriage. He had nothing against the poor girl. She was pretty and he was sure she was just as kind. 

But… they all just wanted to marry his position, not him. None had come to ask to get to know him. To spend time with him. They all were taught to want to be the future queen and nothing of real connections.

Adrien smiled gently at the noble woman before him, speaking kind but clear, "I am terribly sorry, but I cannot accept your proposal, Lady Lila."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Surely you jest, Your Majesty!"

He shook his head solemnly, "I do not."

Her pretty face twisted in rage as she roared and pulled a wand from her sleeve. She pointed it at him and cried, "For your cruelty, I will change your beauty to the monster you are inside!"

A puff of orange mist exploded from her wand and consumed Adrien, effecting a coughing fit from him. Otherwise, he felt no change and soon the magic finished and dispersed.

Adrien managed to pull himself from his coughs and looked down at his hands. He canted his head in curiosity. They were the same pink flesh that they had been before. He turned to his head guard, "Am I changed?"

Sir Nino shook his head with a small smile, "Not even a tail, sire."

Lady Lila shouted in despair, "That is impossible! How did you ward off my spell?!"

Guards led by Sir Nino surrounded her. The knight spoke, "He did not. You are simply a shallow fool. And for your treason, you are going to the cells."


	2. An Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila, surprisingly, has a family that wonders where she's disappeared to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing more of this but the power of an idea, I guess lol. I hope everyone enjoys!

A month since Lady Lila had been jailed for a year upon her treason - as voted upon by Adrien's counsel -, another young lady approached him. Dark, pulled back hair and solemn yet kind eyes drew his attention to her.

She bowed low, "Your Majesty, I am in search of my step-sister. She goes by the name Lila Rossi and last we spoke, she was on her way to offer you her hand, sire."

Adrien frowned. How was he to tell this girl what her sister, step or otherwise, had done? Or where she currently was? He cleared his throat, "I see… And might I know your name?"

She blinked up at him then, "Marinette, sire... I only come ask if you have seen her, Your Majesty."

He glanced at Sir Nino's solemn expression then shook his head and sighed, "Yes, my apologies, Lady Marinette. I fear I must inform you that your sister has been here, and upon rejection, attempted to curse me. It is unfortunate but she has been jailed for the next year."

Something unreadable crossed Lady Marinette's face, her voice hollow with a hint of wonder, "Lila will be in jail for the next year?"

Adrien peered at her curiously. Surely she was merely in shock. He swallowed, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Maybe it was because Lady Marinette was fidgeting with her skirts, but Adrien suddenly realized how much more fine Lady Lila's gown had been. Lady Marinette's looked older and worn, almost like hand-me-downs. Adrien frowned at the thought.

Lady Marinette bowed again, "Thank you for your candor, sire. I am terribly sorry for Lila's behavior. I must take my leave to inform her mother. Thank you also for your time, Your Majesty."

Adrien stood as she turned to go, "Wait! Might I inquire as to the length of your travel, my lady?"

She paused and turned back, "Half a day, sire."

He frowned, "Then you'll be traveling through the night. Perhaps instead, stay the night here in the palace as my guest and sally forth in the morn?"

Lady Marinette's expression tightened then smoothed to blank pleasantness. She bowed again, "It would be my honor, Your Majesty."


	3. Character Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good bit longer than the first two chapters, so that's fun :)
> 
> Just an fyi, there is some vomiting near the end of this chapter. If you need to skip it, it starts with "In the next moment," and ends with "That had been less than ideal."
> 
> Take care of yourselves and I hope you enjoy!

Adrien smiled kindly upon his guest, "I am grateful that such an offer was amenable to you, my lady."

Lady Marinette rose from her bow, save her head, "My thanks again to you, Your Majesty."

Adrien nodded and turned towards a set of guards, "Sir Max, Sir Ivan, please escort Lady Marinette to a set of rooms."

Sir Nino exchanged a meaningful look with Sir Max, who nodded and moved with Sir Ivan to lead Lady Marinette to her guest rooms. Adrien spoke as they started, "I shall send someone to you once supper is ready, my lady."

She offered him a polite smile, "Thank you, sire."

Adrien smiled back and the guards escorted her to her rooms. He settled back into his throne, turning to Sir Nino, "What might your criticism be?"

Sir Nino scowled at him, "She claims to be of relation to a prisoner of ours and you not only inform her of such, but invite her to stay? What if she seeks vengeance for her kin? Or intends to release her from her cell?"

Adrien sighed, "Those are valid complaints. Anything else?"

Sir Nino scoffed, "Oh, nothing much, just the prospect of your guest wielding magic against you, or more likely, us."

Adrien grimaced, "Yeah, I truly do not want anything to happen to you."

Nino nodded, "I understand that but I feel that you need to think through situations as these more thoroughly, sire. Your safety is the priority of the palace and inviting strangers, beautiful as they might be, to stay is a rather risky decision."

Adrien smirked, a tease entering his tone, "You think our guest beautiful?"

Nino chuckled, "I think  _ you _ think our guest beautiful."

Heat blossomed in Adrien's cheeks and he shook his head, "No, I, uh, I think her interesting."

Nino's brow rose at that, "Interesting?"

Adrien nodded, elaborating, "She claims to be kin to Lady Lila yet her gowns are less fine and more worn. She bowed instead of curtsied, fidgeted with her skirts as if unused to them and was wearing work boots. The way she held herself was what one might imagine to be proper but missed the mark slightly in several areas."

Nino frowned, "Do you think she lies about her relation?"

Adrien paused, pondering. It was of course possible, but something about Lady Marinette struck him as honest. He shook his head, "I think she spoke truthfully, yet there might be more to the tale than we can infer."

Nino hummed in thought, "I see."

Adrien watched the cogs turn in Nino's head, curious to know if he'd noticed anything Adrien himself had missed.

A servant stepped forward, "Sire?"

Adrien turned to them with a kind smile, "Yes, Vincent?"

Vincent bowed, "Supper is ready, Your Majesty."

Adrien's smile grew, "Thank you, Vincent. Could you perhaps send someone to inform our guest?"

Vincent rose from his bow and nodded, "Of course, sire."

Adrien dismissed him with, "Thank you again."

***

Adrien's guest was escorted into the room and the guards took posts at the door. His guest stood just a step or two in front of them, nearly defiant. Adrien raised a brow, "Yes, my lady?"

Lady Marinette's eyes narrowed as she took a tone that surprised Adrien, "Must I eat here with you?"

Adrien smiled politely, "It would certainly make things easier."

A scowl flickered across her features before a challenging bemusement made its home, "To keep an eye on me?"

An actual chuckle crossed his lips and he leaned onto the back of his chair, "I can admit that is a factor. However, I find it easier to those who serve this palace if my guests eat in the same room as I. Especially when there are several courses."

Lady Marinette looked surprised for a moment. She probably hadn't expected honesty and, even less, consideration of his servants.

There were times, much like now, where Adrien said or did something that felt familiarly calculating. It reminded him of his father. A comparison that, for better or worse, seemed apt here.

Lady Marinette bowed her head, "I can acknowledge the assumption that such concerns might slip your surely fully-scheduled attention, sire."

Adrien studied her for a beat. He was stirred from silence when her sea blue eyes met his. Adrien nodded, "I fear such an assumption would be true of many with alike titles, my lady."

She observed him for a moment then nodded and moved toward the table.

Adrien watched as Lady Marinette pulled out the seat directly to Adrien's left. Shock echoed through him and his at the bold move. In its moment, his guest pulled her chair close to the table and sat.

She looked up at his surprised expression and lofted a brow, "Surely sitting here would be more convenient for your workers than far from you?"

A laugh burst through his shock and he sat himself, "Your logic is rather sound indeed."

Their first course was delivered and their conversation picked up a certain intensity he hadn't expected. It was like a sword duel with jabs, parries and feints, all disguised in flowery and polite language. 

He had to admit the words she used might be clumsy for one of such a title but she wielded them with the acuteness of his most strategic council. She entertained, infuriated, intrigued and delighted him in every sentence. She could make a good queen. 

He wanted her.

The thought struck him like a blow to the stomach and he recoiled from it, dropping his knife.

Her concerned eyes fell upon him, "Sire? You- you look sick."

He rose quickly, "I'm afraid I must take my leave from the rest of the meal."

In the next moment, he was out of the room, Nino surely on his heel. He turned down a random hall as his stomach revolted. A vase - one his father had forbid him from even looking at - caught his eye. Adrien reached it in time for the revolt to reach its height. 

When finished, Adrien slid to the ground, face pressed against the cool outside of the vase. That had been less than ideal.

Nino knelt before him, worry scrunching his brows, "Adrien? What happened? Was it the food?" 

Adrien shook his head, "No. Not the food. I-I would rather not think on what turned my stomach. Please, Nino."

Nino sighed before standing and offering his hand, "Then I shan't. And I will handle the vase."

Adrien took it and the help up, "Simply throw it away. There is no point in cleaning something I want not."

Nino pulled him into a hug and patted his back gently, "I shall take care of it all."

Adrien hugged him back, the soothing warmth and protection of his friend's arms bringing joyous tears to his too-soon exhausted eyes, "Thank you."

After a good, long moment, Nino disengaged and sighed, "Come, let us get you to bed."


	4. Harsh Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter deals with depression, repressed memories (kinda), and memories of domestic abuse both spousal and child. Adrien goes into a pretty dark mindset throughout the chapter and that leads to a confrontation in the last scene of the chapter. 
> 
> The first scene deals with the domestic abuse stuff, so if you need to skip it, feel free.
> 
> Please, please be careful reading.
> 
> I'm also posting a chapter of A Devoted Friend as a way to balance out this chapter.

Despite feeling utterly exhausted, Adrien found himself incapable of capturing jasmine jackalopes. Instead, he twisted and turned on his mattress as his brain kept trying to analyze that  _ one _ thought.

Adrien growled and pressed his pillow on his face in despair. He did not  _ want _ to think of it. People were not  _ objects _ , they should not be  _ owned _ . He could not and would not make anyone  _ his _ . His stomach twisted in uncomfortable knots at the very thought.

He closed his eyes against it, only for memories of his father to surface. Images of Gabriel treating his staff as objects interspersed with the arguments Adrien had witnessed. The worst ones - the ones of Gabriel shouting at Emelie and then Nathalie, grabbing them, hurting them - rushed to the forefront of his mind. He wept and curled in on himself. 

From even deeper depths came the memories of his own pain. Harsh words and harsher hands drew down, lashing him even through years of distance. He did what he would have been reprimanded for then. He sobbed. Til his throat was sore and his lungs aching for breath.

Adrien laid in his too large bed, curled into a ball and his heart hollowed and jagged. He laid there til the birds began their morning shrieks and the sunlight broke through his windows.

It was when both had broken his silent and dark reverie that he got up. In too heavy limbs, Adrien dressed himself for the day. He turned to his mirror. In it was an empty eyed man who had too many responsibilities to sit and wallow the day through.

Adrien turned and walked through the bedroom door. 

***

Adrien soon found himself sat with breakfast and guest before him. His voice sounded cold even to himself, "Greetings, Lady Marinette."

The young woman stiffened at that though her eyes held concern. She bowed, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Adrien's brow rose when she remained standing, "Are you planning to be on your way so soon?"

Lady Marinette nodded, "Yes, sire. I simply wanted to check that you are well."

A smile he knew didn't reach his eyes placed itself on his lips, "I am no longer ill. Thank you for your concern."

Her brows knit but she bowed her head, "Then I shall take my leave. Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty."

Adrien watched her for a moment then turned his eyes to his food, "Of course. Have safe travels."

He listened as she left the room and her footsteps receded to silence. Adrien let out a body shuddering sigh and slumped into his chair. Thank the stars.

***

A day passed without incident, even if those around him kept giving him  _ looks _ . He shook his head and refocused on the parchment before him.

Adrien tapped his fingers as he read the new tax law his council proposed. It was an interesting numbers problem for certain.

A woman burst into the throne room, her resemblance to Lady Lila clear as a summer day, "Please, sire! My daughter could not possibly do what she's imprisoned for!"

Guards surrounded her, a wall between them. Adrien took a breath and put the proposal down, "Might I assume you are the mother of one Lila Rossi?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes, Your Majesty. You see, my daughter knows no magic! There is none in my kin or her father's!"

That twisted Adrien's features into an indignant frown, "Is your daughter a young lady with chestnut brown hair, olive green eyes and a penchant for wearing orange?"

Mistress Rossi paled at that, her voice verging on panic, "Y-yes, sire. But she could not have used magic! You  _ must _ let her go!"

Another woman ran into the throne room then, "Step-mother!"

The guards corralled Lady Marinette with her step-mother as she panted, clearly winded. Adrien found his eyes drawn to Lady Marinette's attire. Dirt coated work boots, trousers and a loose tunic adorned the young woman. Hmm.

Mistress Rossi turned to her, "Marinette!?"

Lady Marinette bowed deeply to Adrien, "I am so sorry, sire. My step-mother and I did not mean to intrude upon your court."

Adrien almost snorted then, astonishment tinting his voice, "I must disbelieve you on that, if only for your step-mother's insistence of her daughter's inability to commit the crime she was imprisoned for."

Lady Marinette did not rise from her bow, "Lady Felicia acted only out of panic from losing her only born child, Your Majesty. No one sound of mind would demand release of a prisoner without good reason and evidence of said prisoner's innocence."

Lady Felicia turned to her in shock, "Marinette! You cannot possibly believe your sister would do such a thing!"

Lady Marinette straightened, her face solemn and voice quiet, "Step-mother, I cannot claim to know what occurred either way, as I was not in attendance."

Lady Felicia was at a loss as she looked around, "B-but she could not have... My daughter would never…"

On a normal day, Adrien knew his heart would have softened for the woman, "Is there any way in which I can offer the burden of proof to you?"

Gabriel's voice scoffed in his head, "You are royalty. A prince. You do not owe them a thing."

Lady Marinette bowed again, "It would be foolish to ever accuse you of lying, sire."

Adrien could hear the smirk in his father's voice, "The girl knows her place. Below you."

A fury unlike any he had known filled him. His voice was low and icy, "You and your sister are more alike than I thought."

The entire room was stunned to silence.

Lady Marinette rose from her bow, eyes ablaze with anger, "I beg your pardon,  _ sire _ ?"

Adrien's fury solidified, and a cold smile twisted his features, "You both only view me as my title. Her to wed, you to fear."

Her fists clenched, a high pitched laugh escaping her lips, "Am I not to call you by your title,  _ sire _ ? Would I not be punished for familiarity,  _ Majesty _ ? Is my step-sister not currently in your jail?"

He stood as a growl escaped him, "She would not be jailed if she had not  _ attacked  _ me upon rejection!"

Her voice rose in kind, "So you say and so we must believe  _ because _ you say it!"

Fury clouded his mind and vision, "I do not have the power to prove it!"

She scoffed, "And thus we must believe it by your word alone!"

Gabriel's voice chimed in then, echoing in Adrien's head, "You need to show this wretch her place."

Lady Marinette sneered, "You are just like your father."

Adrien skulked forward, voice icy, "I would suggest you reconsider your words,  _ Marinette _ ."

She stepped up to the guard line, "I see no reason as they were clearly correct,  _ Adrien _ ."

Adrien looked down his nose at her, voice a quiet threat, "Perhaps I will punish your sister for your transgressions today."

Marinette's eyes widened then narrowed and she lunged at him, "How dare you!"

Adrien's body moved before he could think, pushing her away. His eyes widened in horror as she hit the ground, hard.

In that instant, a colossal wave of force pushed everything in the room back. Adrien himself was slammed into the throne. Pain shot through him and his vision faded to black.


	5. Knights: A King's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Sir Nino, Adrien starts coming to terms with the fallout of his argument with Lady Marinette.

Adrien awoke, his entire body throbbing with pain. He groaned, eyes screwed tight against the outside world. Memories of what had previously conspired flooded his now conscious mind. Guilt and fear bolted him up and his eyes darted around, trying to place himself.

Nino's calming voice reached him before his visage did, "Easy, Adrien."

Adrien tried to speak his friend's name but all that came out was a grumbled mess. Nino offered a cup. Adrien took it and drank deep, the cool liquid soothing his throat.

Nino waited til Adrien was done before the knight spoke, "So. You know that curse that Lady Lila put on you as well as my worry that her step-sister had magic?"

Adrien swallowed and nodded slowly, "Y-yes."

Nino placed a hand on his shoulder and took a breath, "It appears that that curse has taken affect. Your transformation took place after Lady Marinette made contact with the ground and released a magical shockwave. She was taken to the cells while you were still unconscious."

The knowledge sunk in slowly, like a toy soldier in clay. He held up his hands to look at them. Instead, he found himself staring at fur covered paws with pads on his palms and each digit. He flexed his paws only to find claws extending from them. He did it a few times, adjusting to the alien feeling. 

Nino patted his shoulder, drawing his attention, "Are you okay?"

Adrien canted his head, ears swiveling toward Nino, "I… I think so? I just need to adjust to this body til we sort out a cure."

Nino nodded, "In the meantime, it would be wise not to be seen by the people."

Adrien scowled, "But it is my duty to hear out their problems, Nino."

Nino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I understand that, Adrien, but maybe you should look in the mirror."

Adrien turned a fearful gaze to the mirror. In it, he saw a hulking creature with blond and black splotched fur, a snout, triangular ears and decidedly inhuman eyes. The creature hunched into itself, drawing its blanket over its chest. 

Adrien was a monster. He said as much.

Nino glared at him, "Adrien Agreste is not a monster. I will not hear any besmirch the man who saved my life."

Adrien scoffed, crossing his arms, "Any would have done the same."

Nino raised his brow, "Given  _ who _ tried to send me to my death, I think I must disagree. Especially given the punishment you received."

Adrien waved dismissively, "That was nothing in exchange for a life. Especially one that is so important."

Nino ruffled the top of Adrien's head, chuckling as Adrien swatted at him, "Love you too, Adrien."

Adrien managed to capture the offended hand and sighed, " _ Anyway _ , I think we have some more pressing matters than the past."

Nino raised a brow, "What do you have in mind?"

Adrien took up a breath like a shield against his embarrassment, "Well, pants would be nice."

It took Nino a moment to process before he burst into howling laughter, arms around his middle in gaiety. When he calmed to mere snickers, he spoke, "I think you might have to settle for blankets and eventually over-sized tunics til we can get a sturdy tailor to measure and sew."

Adrien sighed but nodded, "I suppose that is fair."

Nino paused in thought, "Though I could perchance measure you, if needs be. With a little instruction, it should not be too terribly hard a task."

Adrien canted his head, "Speaking of my transformation, I must admit I am a bit surprised that I did not awake alone. Were you not afraid of this form?"

Nino scoffed, "Hardly. The curse said nothing of acting like an animal and even still, you are Adrien. Plain as that."

Adrien frowned, "What do you mean?"

Nino laughed, "Only that if you did act like an animal, it would be nothing more fierce than a pup or kit."

Adrien's eyes narrowed, "Do not make me bite you."

Nino grinned in challenge and waggled his brows, "Oh? Do you  _ want _ to bite me,  _ my king _ ?"

Adrien hit him square with a pillow, "Out!"

Nino laughed and staggered to the door amidst a pillow barrage, "I jest, I jest! I shall bring your next meal in an hour's time!"

Adrien growled, part in jest, "Be gone!"

The door closed behind a laughing Nino and Adrien collapsed back unto his mattress. It was going to be a long curse.

***

By the turn of the hour, Adrien had managed to stagger wobbly to his desk. He groaned and stretched his new legs whilst sat precariously on his chair. The tall wooden monstrosity was quite intended for human forms with human legs. Adrien could almost  _ just _ sit like normal but it put a weird strain on his legs that he did not like.

The tail certainly did not help. Adrien sighed. It would have been one thing to be a large cat, but there was too much  _ human  _ in the beast he was, along with a few odds and ends Adrien was vaguely aware of and rather certain were not of either.

Adrien turned when there was a knock on his door, "Enter."

Nino opened it, a tray in hand, "Food, as promised."

Adrien nodded.

Nino paused, "Also, one of the kitchen workers wanted to speak with you."

Adrien frowned, "Are they aware that I got cursed?"

Nino chuckled, "Yes and they wished to speak to you about it. I think she is just too curious for her own good."

Adrien pondered before shrugging, "After I get new clothing."

Nino put the food on the desk, "Fair enough."

Adrien took a bite before glancing at his friend, "How are the prisoners?"

Nino frowned, "When I asked Max, he said that they had been shouting at one another since Lady Marinette was taken to her cell."

Adrien canted his head, "Interesting. Keep me informed."

Nino nodded, "Of course. Shall I send for your tailor in hopes that he can take seeing you?"

Adrian sighed, fidgeting with his spoon, "May as well."

***

The tailor, a man named Vincent whom had known Adrien since before he could walk, did his best. Adrien would never fault him for trying. But Vincent's hands shook too fierce for any suitable measuring.

Adrien breathed out a patient sigh, "Vincent, perhaps instead, you can teach Sir Nino the talent of measuring? He was quite loudly curious about the art when I sent for you."

Vincent paused and looked at the knight, "You were?"

Nino offered a kind smile and a hand for the tape, "I was. I am still incredibly interested to learn."

Vincent smiled then and gave the tape over, "Please, allow me to explain then."

***

Adrien flopped unto his mattress, face first, "That took  _ ages _ ."

Nino rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, near strangers are likely to be frightened of your form."

Adrien shook his head, "That man has known me since I could toddle, Nino."

Nino sat beside him, "Knowing of and knowing are two different beasts, Adrien. As are serving a noble and befriending them."

Adrien looked up at him, "Ah yes, my many thanks for your impeccable service as my guard and counsel, Sir Nino. Please be sure to take two years from that life-debt you owe."

Nino smacked his arm, eliciting laughter from the king, "You're a right prat when you wish to be."

Adrien schooled his features into something stern, "A right  _ royal _ prat to you, young knight."

Nino rolled his eyes, "And  _ just _ how long have you been training to be a right  _ royal _ prat,  _ my king _ ?"

Adrien looked thoughtfully ceilingwards, "Just about since birth, I do believe,  _ my knight _ ."

They looked at one another for a long moment before laughter burst from them.

***

It took about a week before Adrien got some clothing from Vincent. As previously discussed, his lower half had gone unmeasured and he would get no pants. Instead, he got large, long tunics that were incredibly plain.

All that said, Adrien could not find it in himself to complain because he finally had clothes that fit his new form. Adrien pulled one on and happily kneaded the fabric. He was presentable again! Well, sort of.

Adrien turned at the sound of Nino's chuckle. The knight smirked at him, "Are you going to start purring too,  _ my king _ ?"

Adrien swatted at him, "I will not let your teasing take away from my good mood,  _ my knight _ ."

Nino dodged the swing and settled into a perfectly royal stance, "If you are quite content, will you be allowing an audience or two to those who work for you?"

Adrien canted his head, "Is this about the kitchen worker?"

Nino nodded, "She has been quite incessantly hopeful."

Adrien eyed his friend closely, "What is your opinion on her then?"

Nino snorted and rolled his eyes, "Impatient, curious to a fault, rather intelligent and a right pain in the ass to dissuade."

Oh, Nino  _ liked _ this girl. His body language and choice of words were a dead give away. Amusement and a touch of possessiveness rose in Adrien. He shook the latter off best he could and smiled, "Well, she may have an audience if she still is so insistent."

Nino let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you. I shall retrieve her shortly."

Adrien chuckled, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I can't get over how Nino-heavy this chapter is. It was honestly a ton of fun to write! I really hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
